


Dead by Zero

by Shulta



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Dark influences, Evil for good, Gen, The reasons we create
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/pseuds/Shulta
Summary: A desperate girl, looked down upon by her peers, receives an answer to her pleas. An answer that was always there, and wasn't expecting to be called to like this.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Dark Bargain

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière had a problem. Something that could ruin not just her reputation, but her very life. Something that most definitely wasn't the familiar summoning ritual. No, she was sure she would succeed easily. After all, it wasn’t something you COULD fail. She wasn’t at the back of her class because she was hiding, and hoping the professor would forget about her. No, her classmates just happened to move in front of her as they watched their fellow mages summon, and she was short so it would be mere coincidence if the professor in charge lost track of her. That was all.

No, she had a different problem. A far more REAL problem. Sometimes she got the urge to just kill everyone in her class. It would be easy, too. Her explosions were powerful, but unintentional. The willpower was expended too quickly, and she had started to actually put less into her spells in hopes that the explosions would stop. All it would take was just a bit more willpower at the right time with the right mindset. That’s it.

She could probably even get away with it. Her explosions were a constant thing. They happened anytime she cast a spell. It was a fact of life these days, and it wasn't like anyone knew how much power and effort she actually put into her spells. It wouldn't be too hard to feign ignorance after causing a large enough explosion to wipe out her class. The right amount of tears, some blubbering as she spoke, maybe a bit of vomit, and she would probably get off with a slap on the wrist. It would be an accident after all. They wouldn't seriously punish her over an accident now would they?

She shook her head. No, she couldn’t go down that path. She was a Valliere. Her actions didn't just reflect on herself, but her family as well. She wasn’t going to sully her hands and her family’s reputation over some fools who refused to see past some minor incidents. Choosing to mock her over a handful of failures and ignore her academic triumphs. No, she would just continue to ignore them and their childish behavior. Even if she did want to see Zerbst’s face as her torso…

“Miss Valliere, it’s your turn.” Professor Colbert’s voice brought her out of her bloody thoughts, and directed her attention to the now empty summoning circle. Her peers were watching her. Muttering. Doubting. Zerbst, that harlot, was smirking at her, no doubt waiting to make Louise eat her words from last night. She shouldn’t have made those claims, but it was too late now. She would just have to put her magic where her mouth was, and do it.

She stepped up to the circle with her back to her fellow students. Though it occurred to her that where she was supposed to stand wasn’t exactly set in stone. She could go to the other side of the circle, and face the nay-sayers, before ‘losing her focus’ and causing a large explosion to go off in their midst. A ritual like this didn’t NEED a lot of willpower, but no one would have to know she put a lot of extra in. Just like that all her annoyances would be removed. It would be…

She cut off the thoughts again, and took a deep breath as she squared her shoulders. She was going to do this right damn it. She was going to prove them wrong, and she wouldn't need to kill anybody to do it. No matter how much they might deserve it.

With a confidence that was more shown than felt, she cast her incantation and poured her willpower into the circle. This time her spell was going to work. She just knew it. This time for sure.

Predictably, that was when the circle exploded, kicking up a cloud of dust. She threw up her hands to protect her face from the force and the dirt, before she could choke on it. Except it there wasn't any dirt at all, but instead a thick fog, and at its center was the looming profile of what seemed to be a lantern post. If said lantern post had a hook attached, sized for large pig or deer. 

Without a thought she found herself walking through the fog towards the post. There was just something about it that ate at her mind. She had summoned it, but it wasn’t her familiar. It was just a part of something more. She was sure of it, even if she didn’t know WHY. However,that wasn’t important. She had to complete the ritual. Then everything would be... right. So she approached, said her incantation, and kissed the post.

She felt her power flow out to bind her new familiar to her.

Suddenly, she felt something else grab hold of her in return.

She opened her eyes with a gasp. She found herself still standing in the courtyard. Except that everything about it felt off. The surrounding area looked unkempt and run down, the sky was the black of night, and she was alone. There was a presence here though. Something that was all around her and trying to pull her in. To keep her in this dark courtyard.

She blinked, and found herself once more in the sun lit courtyard with her professor and classmates. There was shouting and movement. Her professor was trying to reach her.

Another blink, and she was once more in the ruined courtyard. The presence pulling even harder on her. She felt it trying to take control of her. Trying to pull her into its own realm where it could break her to its will. 

No. SHE was the summoner. SHE was the master. Not IT. Not this presence. She was going to stay where she was and if it wanted her it was just going to have to follow her. Louise called upon her magic and the blessing of the founder himself and pulled. For a second there was stillness as her willpower contested against an unknown power. Then suddenly the force trying to pull her in was gone.

Just like that she was back in the courtyard. Her professor grabbed her shoulders and knelt down to her level. “Louise, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. My familiar was trying to contact me. Pull me elsewhere, but the blessings of the founder helped me show it who was the master.” She replied. The answer came easily to her lips. It was as easy as ignoring the new presence at the back of her mind. Weaker and smaller than it had been. A piece of a much bigger whole. 

“What did you summon?”

“A spirit I think. I don’t know what kind.” This time it was mostly the truth. After all she had NO clue what she had summoned at all. 

“And you have control?”

“Yes.” Her eyes turned once more to the lantern post. Upon it were glowing runes. Proof of her success. 

“I see.” his eyes narrowed in an almost calculating way. “It must have been a frightening experience.” He continued as his gaze once more returned to the pinkette. His voice sounded genuinely concerned. “ Why don’t you go and get some rest?”

“Yes professor.”

The older man nodded and turned as he stood before dismissing the class. It wasn’t long before she was alone again. However, despite the heavy thoughts that weighed upon her mind and soul, she knew her professor had been right. She needed to rest. So she made the trek across the courtyard, through the school, and up to her room. Upon seeing her bed she was suddenly aware of just how tired she was. So tired, in fact, that she merely collapsed onto her mattress without even taking off her shoes. Her eyes were closed before she even thought of crawling towards the pillow.  
____________________________

She dreamed of a hunt that never ended. Oh the chase would eventually end. Either the hunter would be successful, or the prey would escape. However the hunt would just continue somewhere else with a new hunter and different prey. It was a cycle that would only end when the prey gave out and nothing new could be found. However there would always be new prey to find, so there would always be a hunt.

However in this dream she was neither hunter nor prey. She was an observer floating above it all. She knew she should feel horror over what she witnessed, but her emotions were muted as she watched on.

Watched as twisted bloodthirsty heathens hunted their fellow men and women through homes, temples, and areas unfamiliar to her. Watched as some toyed with their prey, and laughed at their struggles. Watched as other methodically struck down their targets leaving no time to breathe or think. 

She watched as desperate survivors struggled to live through the chase. Saw desperate cooperation, and fearful abandonment. Watched as some compassionately healed and rescued their fellows. Watched as others stoically ignored the screams and whimpers as they continued on their tasks. Both groups expected others to do as they did.

She watched as the chases ended. As both the killed and the escaped wound up at the exact same campfire. Watched as they resigned themselves to another round as it all began anew.

She watched as the trials continued, unceasing.

She watched.

Deep in her mind she came upon a revelation. She was supposed to be down there, taking part in these chases. However, that same revelation went a step further. She wouldn’t be one of the chased. She would be one of the hunters. Perhaps she would have had a spellsword or a metal wand to wound those that got close. All the while preparing her spells to explode in the face of her prey stunning and disorienting them. Perhaps even wounding those too near the epicenter of the blast. Not killing them. No, the hunters never killed on their own. Not unless they were given a special marker, and even then it was under specific circumstances. No, she would have just hurt and hindered them until they were ready for the hook.

However… that wasn't to be her fate. She wasn't down there as one of them. She wasn’t a killer, and that influence had no hold on her. She had broken free.

Or had she?

This wasn’t a dream was it?

She felt it then. No, that wasn’t right. She became AWARE of it then. Aware of its presence focusing on her. She felt a pressure that was both building up around her and pressing down upon her. Tried to push back but it was just too vast for her. Then, as her struggles failed her, she was filled with knowledge. Knowledge of it's plans and her place within them.

She wouldn’t be used in its game. It was after all meant to give it the energy meant to expand its reach into the real world. However now it had a direct line to HER world. A small fraction of its power, but still a small piece of a bigger whole that was directly linked. It could not direct much influence, but that would come in time. It knew its role however. It was her familiar after all. Meant to help her, guard her, GUIDE her, and it would do so. It was a very old and powerful being after all. It knew of the power deep within her, and would help her harness it. It would let her summon some of its hunters to her so that they may protect her and slay her opposition. It would shield her from the effects of others upon her mind and soul.

All it asked was a small price. That anyone she killed, either by her own hand or through the actions of others, be done in its name. That she offered the souls of the slain to it so that it would grow more powerful, more capable of influencing the universe and the world. More capable of helping her. She didn’t need to agree right away, of course. She could take the time to think about it. However, until she agreed it would not help her, and it would not answer her call.

If she agreed, she only had to do one thing. Lay her very first soul upon its altar. Place her first kill upon the hook in the courtyard while it still breathed. When she did that, it would know, and it would immediately begin its duties.  
__________________________________________

Louise awoke with a startled gasp, and quickly sat up. Looking around the room she noted the early morning light filtering into her room. She had slept the rest of the day and through the night. 

She had slept.

It had been a dream. Yet she could feel the cold amusement at the back of her mind. It HAD been a dream, and yet it had been so much more as well. It had been an offer. Aid in exchange for lives.

She was not naive. Her parents had both lead troops into battle. Had fought and killed other people. If she graduated and stood at the side of the princess, as she planned to do, there was little doubt that she would as well. However to do so in the name of some dark… god? To trample upon the faith she was raised on? Even if it was in secret? Though it never claimed to BE a god. Never told her to worship it. Just kill in its name. Not even in its name alone. She could still be faithful to the founder and hold true to the bargain. Couldn’t she?

But even then, she first had to kill an innocent. Not an enemy soldier or commander. Someone who had no qualms with her, or she them. Their only crime being in the area. However… were they all innocent? There was no doubt that the Academy’s servants were. They just did their jobs, and it was the job of the nobility to look out for them. 

Her fellow nobles though… They had been quick to turn on her. Unceasing in their torment despite her desperation and prestige in the theoretical. Despite her lineage. She had done nothing to earn their ire. What happened when she cast spells was NOT her fault. Yet they jeered, and mocked, and dragged her through the mud. Of course that was just her peers. She knew of several older nobles who were far from the ideal that all nobles should hold themselves to. However she could not just kill people because of their flaws. 

She was a Valliere. She had an honor that she could not sully on a whim.

However would her honor be sullied if she killed in the pursuit of restoring her family’s honor? If she killed an enemy of her line would it not be acceptable? Even if it was done in secret as most things of this nature should be? If she did that, would it be alright?

And most importantly, could she do it?


	2. Bloody Beginning

Kirche von Zerbst entered the courtyard as the sun touched the horizon. The meeting point for this little clandestine meeting was soon illuminated by the pale light of the twilight hour. She had honestly been surprised when she had answered a knock on her door, and found the little Zero standing there. The fact that Zero had wanted to meet her in private in order to, in her own words, settle things wasn't QUITE as surprising, but wasn't exactly EXPECTED either.

So here she was. Standing in the middle of the Academy's courtyard with her lovely salamander familiar. The only other companion they had at the moment was the odd post that Louise had summoned. It was quite the post too. Made entirely of metal, it bore intricate etchings that marked it as the property of a noble. It was obvious that the earth mage that created it was a master of their craft. The only complaint she had was the hook. It was far too big, and looked old and worn as opposed to the nearly pristine post it was attached to. 

She was sure that this was going to be the focal point of this little meeting. After all, no matter how lovely it looked, it was nowhere near what Zero had claimed she would summon. Knowing the pinkette, she would passionately argue the point that she had done what she claimed she would do. Normally Kirche would just play along and tease. She would have played up the little failings to get a rise out of the littlest Valliere. 

These circumstances weren't normal. The events from the day before proved that. There had been something else there in the fog. She hadn't seen it directly, but she would have to be blind to not see its influence. She had watched as the fog wrapped around its summoner like some kind of hungry beast. The girl's silhouette simply faded from view. The dark shape of her form became just more light grey as if devoured by the fog itself. Seconds later the girl had reappeared only to disappear again. In the end, Zero had stayed in the land of the living, and even claimed to have bound a spirit to her service. 

Kirche was neither stupid, nor was she unobservant. Zero had always seemed… unbalanced. However, after the fog faded, and professor Colbert had checked up on her, the girl seemed off. Not quite haunted, but like she was on rocky footing. Something had happened in that fog, and it had left the littlest summoner shaken. This was made even more evident when the girl didn’t leave her room for the rest of the day, nor did she make an appearance at breakfast.

So Kirche was willing to compromise. Oh she would still tease her rival. Her reputation and pride would allow for nothing else. However, she would let the other girl off the hook. It was the least she could do for her dear rival. 

"You actually showed up." A voice from behind her shocked her out of her thoughts. Turning, she watched as the other member of this secret conversation, and the center of her recent thoughts, walked up to her with a serious look on her face. In response the ardent mage smiled broadly.

"ZERO! You wound me. How could I ever turn down such a rendezvous?" She replied with a flutter of her lashes, and grabbed at her heart. Said grab also just so happen to present her bountiful chest front and center, a move that never failed to fluster the much smaller girl. Until now that is.

“Even now you can’t take things seriously.'' The other girl said with a shake of her head, and a slight rose to her cheeks. Their eyes met, “That should make this easier. Not harder.”

“Make what harder Zero? Oh! Did the successful summoning give you the courage to finally confess to me?” She teased. She honestly couldn’t help it. It was just too easy.

The pinkette’s stare became a heated glare. Just as she expected. “That! That right there! The ability to take everything so lightly. I can’t STAND IT!” the girl stomped her foot in that adorably angry way she did. Then she looked to the side and said in a voice that was almost too quiet to hear, “And I’m jealous of it.”

Was this a confession? Was the girl opening up? What was she supposed to do? Push? Yeah, she should push for more. Get the girl to open up further. “Jealous? Of that? Is that all you are jealous about? There HAS to be more.”

Zero’s eyes closed, and her hands became shaky fists. “You just can’t put your passion into compassion can you?” the other girl accused. “I show some kind of weakness or vulnerability and you just have to dig deeper. Stab in the knife and twist.

That… that was not her intent. Not really. “Zer-”

‘SHUT UP!” the smaller girl roared as her wand was suddenly aimed at Kirche’s face. Wait… when had she drawn her wand? “This rivalry is just too important isn’t it? The antagonism of our families is too ingrained to even show pity when a desperate girl is at her lowest isn’t it? You just have to keep kicking me while I lay upon the ground.” No… no, she had been trying to give her the fire to stand back up. A reason to keep going. “Well then it's time I ended it.”

Her salamander, Flame, was already starting his charge in order to defend his master. At the same time Zero’s wand dropped until it was pointing at the ground in front of the red headed mage. Her form back lit by the eerie fog that surr- wait. Where had the fog come from? The evening had been clear. Hadn’t it?

“EXPLOSION!”

Kirche’s world became light, sound, and pain. Her feet were violently ripped from the ground as her body was flung through the air. Something wet and hot hit her body in mid flight, just before said flight came to a sudden and painful end. She gasped as her back ran into something solid, and something ripped itself through her chest. She stared down, and, with a dull sense of morbid curiosity, observed the bloody hooked that was sticking out between her breasts. 

That was when the scream ripped itself from her throat. On instinct she reached out behind her, tried to find grip and leverage. Then there were spider-like legs all around her. Spiked appendages closing in on her helpless form. She flung her arms out again, this time to block the limbs from impaling her further. 

Her eyes fell upon Zero, Louise, watching all of this with a hardened look of determination. Kirche opened her mouth. However whether it was to curse, beg, or insult would never be known. In that one moment of distraction, the legs pulled back, only for them to all ram forward into her flesh. She let out one last wheeze, the taste of copper in her mouth. Her eyelids felt heavy. The world was getting dark. Where was Flame? What was happening? Why was she floating upwards?

The world went black.

When she next opened her eyes she took a deep gasp of air. She looked down at herself. Her clothes were pristine. Her cleavage lacked both gaping wounds and blood. She was safe. She laughed in relief, until she noticed her surroundings. She was sitting in front of a campfire in the middle of a clearing. Around her were strangers in strange clothes. They each looked at her with varying degrees of sympathy and apathy. 

What happened? Where was she? How had she gotten here?  
______________________

Louise stumbled into her room. With shaking hands she disrobed and prepared herself for bed. She had done it. She had sacrificed Kirche Von Zerbst to some dark entity in exchange for its assistance, and no one would ever know about it. The hook was clean of any gore. The bodies of both mage and familiar were gone, taken away in the fog. 

She didn’t know why she had called out what she had. It had just felt so natural to say it, the spell had come to her lips unbidden. The power had been so much more than any of her past failures. Watching as Kirche was thrown like an unwanted doll. Witnessing that stupid salamander being torn apart by the blast. Seeing Kirche hang there like a slab of meat waiting for the butcher, as the blood was slowly drained from her body. She should be feeling sick right now.

She had never felt so alive, or tired. She was drained emotionally and magically, even as her mind buzzed with thoughts, and her body was still jittery from adrenaline. However she had to sleep. It was getting late, and she had appearances to keep up.

As she crawled into bed, and pulled the covers over herself, she thought she would have to force herself to sleep. 

She was out like a light by the time her head hit the pillow. 

She found herself once more floating over one of the many playing fields. The game had a new player it would seem. As she watched she listened as voices whispered in ears of a legacy she never knew she inherited. A legacy that should have been impossible, but then so was the rest of her life at this point. What was one more piece of insanity?


End file.
